


The Judgment

by Xaire



Series: She Walks Among Us Trilogy [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaire/pseuds/Xaire
Summary: A dark entity lurks within the world of Pokémon, silently watching and judging the human race.





	The Judgment

The birds tweeted and chirped outside, fluttering in the rising sun rays. Actually, they were Pidgetos. That was something Jessica remembered very well; a species, unlike mankind, that she could easily come to like. Yes, the Pidgetos chirped and the Goldeens swam and splashed in the grass shrouded pond down the road. Other Pokemon eventually joined in the chorus as the day wore on. It was Saturday, so she knew that today her premonition would come to full fruition. Her long dormant plan would start.

The world slowly came into focus as she awoke. One eye opened first, then the next. She stretched, throwing off her sheets and turning her poorly adjusted gaze to her alarm clock. Eight-o-clock. Oak Jr. will be calling her "mother" any moment now. She sat up and stretched a little more, taking in the sunlight that flooded through her half-opened window. After taking her time dressing she rested herself on the small cushion stool that overlooked her dresser. Just to her right was the window where she could clearly see this worlds native flora swaying in the wind. This same wind, every so often, crept in through the window and nudged her loose hair, making it sway much like the flowers in the garden next door. Here, she took a moment to reflect on what led her to this point in space and time.

She wasn't human; though she looked it, she wasn't an eleven-year-old Japanese human female at all. What she really was was something she herself had trouble explaining at times, although the closest man-made concept that could explain her nature was the concept of a "god". In technicality, she wasn't a god—just a cosmic being—but she knew she was superior to mankind in every way possible. She was vastly more intelligent, stronger, wiser, and could live eons longer than the whole of humanity.

As for the question of where she came from, that is something she could never hope to answer herself. She had reason to suspect that she was as old as time itself, but strangely enough, her memories of her earliest epochs of life were fragmentary at best, as if everything before the creation of this solar system (or this galaxy, for that matter) was just some half forgotten dream. Maybe it was. Jessica had often pondered her own existence, but knew that that was ultimately a futile endeavor. She knew everything any mortal creature could know and there were no beings in existence that could fathomably consider themselves her superior or her god. As far as she knew, she was the apex of creation; anything she couldn't figure out within a moments notice might as well not exist.

What her real name was was also something that she deemed useless to ponder on. Being a singular being, a name would be utterly pointless, yet lesser beings who became aware of her existence often named her anyways. She often went by names like She of the Stars, F'grdwq, The Terrible One, Dommniah Quioquo, Space Girl, and most noticeably, God. However, in this particular case, a humble name like "Jessica" would probably be more appropriate.

If the humans around her ever uncovered the immense secret she held and saw past her unassuming disguise, they would very quickly die of fright and insanity or at the very least kiss the ground she walked, hailing her as their new goddess. Such a thought was flattering, but Jessica had greater ambitions that amassing worshipers and bringing them under her heels.

A long time ago, she had spent a few millennia in a another universe; one that paralleled the one she currently called home in many ways. One key difference, though, was that her old universe had completely lacked a particular kingdom of organisms that this universe locally call "Pokémon", yet for all its worth, that's beside the point. What had attracted her attention to the humans of the old universe was their very nature, which one could appropriately call "sinful". When she first descended upon them, they were mere apes that lived the savage life of an animal; killing, fucking, sleeping, shitting, killing some more, fucking some more, etc. In short, their lifestyle was crude and disgusting, but Jessica knew that the proto-humans had little choice in behaving the way they did, given their hostile environment. However, it only took a few hundred years for them to make a quantum leap, thus creating the first human civilizations and attempting social order. This impressed Jessica, but after just ten years of this revolutionary concept, the savage nature of mankind began to surface again. Despite all the wonderful things humankind had crafted and the lengths they had gone in their philosophical and scientific studies, nothing could have stopped them from warring with one another over completely asinine reasons and abusing and subjugating each other like toys. Great wise men turned into hypocrites when they batter and demean their wives and children, and receive praises for it; mighty kings become monsters when they not only exterminate and eliminate other, weaker kingdoms, but enslave and starve their own people; fathers sacrifice their only children to imaginary gods and feast upon their blood; men blindly destroy their own world by arrogantly polluting their atmosphere and burning whole biomes for the sake of profit; the privileged ranks get sucked into a mass delusion of godliness and treat hard working people as if they were nothing more than tools; human males abuse and sexually exploit broken females for pleasure; and all of this has been prolonged over thousands of years with absolutely no sign of it ever ending, no matter what incredible feats they achieve!

It was sad to watch such a worthy species destroy themselves and violate each other unceasingly, so Jessica did the only thing she thought she could do: she painfully erased the vile creatures from existence, leaving their planet to the whims of the fauna and flora. She Then moved on in the multiverse, exploring other galaxies and solar systems in other universes and dimensions until she came across a world so strikingly similar to the one she had purged that she, for a brief moment, believed she had failed in erasing mankind. After a glance, it seemed as if the dominant race on this world were indeed humans, but with every minute detail they had in common with mankind, they had one key difference: they were a very civil and very peaceful race. They were human, but at the same time a species of human so vastly different in mannerisms and culture from the disgusting race she vanquished so long ago that Jessica ultimately considered letting them live…

…for now.

Superficially, they seemed morally sound, but if it's one thing she learned that humans were capable of above all else, it's deceit. Jessica was almost sure that behind the smiling, loving faces and voices of these outlandish apes there lurked the same sins and vices that damned the other humans.

She noticed more creatures, though; multiple races of powerful and intelligent—yet still wild in nature—beings that apparently served as the fauna of this new Earth, standing in place of the bland birds, reptiles, and mammals that roamed the other world. The humans often called them "Pocket Monsters" or "Pokémon", rather than animals. However, these creatures, to Jessica's concern, most often served as pawns in one-on-one battles to the human race, as if the Pokémon were nothing more than chess pieces. This alone would have prompted Jessica to eradicate the new humans, but something almost unexplainable had stopped the goddess from going through with her plan. It was an odd feeling, like guilt or compassion, but Jessica quickly theorized that this feeling was nothing less than curiosity. She suspected that there was more to these battle rituals—on part of both the humans and Pokémon—than meets the eye, though what it was was something Jessica couldn't easily deduce. So instead of erasing the humans, she decided to assimilate into their culture and hide amongst them disguised as one of their own. She will watch them and judge them and rate their sins. Without their knowing, she gave mankind a "final" challenge: "Prove to me that your species is worth walking the face of the pure universe or forever cease to walk it again."

Now here she is; looking out of a cramped bedroom in Twinleaf Town, Johto onto the vast expanses of vivid, green oaks and pines bordering the baby-blue sky where the nearest star burned and shone bright and healthy upon the Earth. Aromas of nectar and chimney smoke wafted through the window and stimulated her primitive, mortal senses.

A knock sounded at the bedroom door, followed by the charming voice of the nonexistent human construct that served as her mother. "Jesse my dear, you have a phone call from Mr. Oak! I think I know what that means!"

Indeed. Jessica knew too. "Very well." She smirked, using her powers over the material universe to will the fake human mother away. She waited a moment before making her way downstairs to heed the professors call. She looked from the window and across the street where an aged human male was walking aside a lumbering bear-like creature with flames billowing out of it's upper back; a creature locally called a "Typhlosion". She gave the man and his Pokémon a small smile, knowing that by the end of the year, that man, along with billions of others, will either burn out of existence or proceed with his life unaware of the mercy that was bestowed upon him.

Today, she will chose a Pokémon to accompany her and begin a lengthy journey across the land of Johto. Today, she will begin the Judgement.


End file.
